


Growth

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol finds her daughter fast asleep and learns she is growing to become a fine lady.





	Growth

Her daughter’s bedroom light was still on. Carol moved forward and pushed her way past through the opening crack to find Rindy lying in bed with her hand resting on top of a glossy travel magazine. The girl was thirteen and her lesbian mother could see that she was already getting too big for her pink trundle bed.

Carol sat down on the edge of the mattress, staring at her only child. Leaning over to swipe a few light brown locks of her hair, she waited once the girl’s body began to stir along with her pale blue eyes opening.

“What, Momma?” Rindy mumbled out. She had then realized she had fell asleep with the lights still on. She now felt her magazine slip out from underneath her hand into her mother's.

“Were you planning to fly away?” Carol teased, flipping the magazine open to examine all the different cities and countries. She stared at the beautiful pictures of Ireland. The white sheep on massive green fields.

“No, I—” Rindy let out a yawn before wiping her stinging teary eyes. She wasn’t crying, but trying to stay awake. Carol closed the magazine shut before setting it down on the nightstand next to her daughter’s retainer.

“Would you like me to tuck you in?” Carol put one hand over her daughter’s nightgown thigh.

Rindy shook her head. She was too old for that. 

“Well, goodnight, then. See you in the morning.” Carol leaned over and kissed her daughter on the forehead before rising up to turn off the retro bubble lamp. 

Rindy lifted her blankets to shove her long legs underneath and slid further down to lay flat on her back. She watched Carol leave the bedroom having the door still opened to a tiny crack. That was because she was still afraid of the dark.


End file.
